


Klance One-Shots

by Alien_777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_777/pseuds/Alien_777
Summary: So I gave myself the challenge to try and post a one-shot for this daily!  I also write on Wattpad.  My Wattpad is Ann Valley I had this posted there originally.  This is just some daily practice to help me write better fanfiction.  Disclaimer that this is my first time writing but I have been told I'm a decent author so I hope you guys enjoy it!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	1. The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! Enjoy!

Lance was sitting on the couch, looking at the small red box in his hands. He slowly popped it open and sat as he ate a single Pocky stick. His favorite kind. Chocolate.

Keith walks in and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch looking over at Lance and his red box. "Hey sharpshooter, what's that?"

Lance looked up at him and grinned. "It's pocky." The boy said simply.

Keith looks at Lance. then back at the red box. "So I'm guessing it's candy. Right?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah! Let's play a game!" He said with a wide grin.

Keith looked at his grin in suspicion. "What kind of game?"

Lance perked in excitement. "Its called the pocky game. You bite on one side of it and have to to the middle first." balance explained before handing Keith one of the candies.

"Ok, so which side do I start on?" Keith was still mildly confused at the fact they were about to have a candy eating contest.

Lance sighed out loud. "Not like that. Here". Lance put his mouth on one end of the pocky stick that was in Keith's mouth. Keith's cheeks were grazed with a pink

"So what do we do now?" Keith said looking at Lance's face. Keith was still concerned. He had never heard of this game. He was starting to think it was weird.

"Now you start eating from that end and I start eating from this end. Whoever makes it to the middle first wins. If either of us chickens out and back away than the other person wins. And I can promise you that will NOT be a problem for me." Lance said with fake confidence.

Keith backed up leaving ance with the stick of Pocky in his mouth while Keith started to stand up. "No way in quiznack am I putting MY FACE that close to yours sharpshooter"."

"Just do it!" Lance whined, staring up at Keith.

Keith looked around. He didn't see or hear anyone. "Fine... but only if after this you admit we had a bonding moment," Keith said sternly but not with malice.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Fineee-" he mumbled. "Now hurry up!"

Keith sighed and sat back down on the couch. He put the other end of the pocky back into his mouth. Staring at Lance once again. Lance looked back at Keith and smirked. He started nibbling at the pocky, moving closer.

Keith saw his movement. No way was he about to let Lance of all people beat him at something like this. He started biting into the pocky, moving forward.

Lance was starting to get closer to the middle, grinning as he did. Keith noticed this. Wondering why Lance was looking so dopey.

Lance managed to get to the middle first, causing him to move back with a big grin. "A point for sharpshooter!" Lance exclaimed. Lance grabbed another stick of pocky from the box.

Keith, being a little annoyed, started acting like a little kid. "I want another round!" Keith demanded. 

"Okay, Okay!" Lance said laughing as he put the end of the pocky in his mouth and leaned forward so Keith could do it too. Keith put his mouth on the other end. Determined to beat him this time. Anyone else would have thought that this was the most stupid pettiest fight ever.

Lance was grinning like an idiot. "You're so gonna lose again-" he mumbled already delaying himself.

As soon as he said that Keith was off. He looked like the fastest snail, eating at that pocky. He was always taught t chew his food. Lance was quick to do the same, nibbling it a bit slower to give Keith more of a chance.

Keith shined like a happy little kid when he finally got to the middle and bit it off. "HAHA SUCKER :P"

"Damnit," Lance mumbled as he finished the rest of his part of the pocky. " Okay one more time," he said with a determined expression He grabbed one more and put it in his mouth, leaning closer. 

"Deal but remember that if I win you have to admit the bonding moment!" Keith said excitedly as he put the other end in his mouth. However, Lance didn't respond. He started moving slowly at first before he took a fairly large bite, though he seemed distracted by staring at Keith while he did it.

Keith started nibbling at a faster rate. He could feel the heat radiating from Lance's face. Lance started to get closer to the middle, their faces close together. 

Keith had his eyes closed. he didn't want to see himself win. He wanted Lance to yell out how mad he was from Keith winning. Keith forgot to keep track of how close they got.

Lance became so close he felt his lip brush against Keith's, causing him to jolt back quickly. Keith felt this as a slight blush spread across his face. He opened his eyes to see Lance moving back while Keith ate the rest of the pocky stick.

Lance looked at Keith, feeling himself blush as they stared at each other. Keith was frozen until he thought he heard thumping in the hall. It as just the mice and they were going the other way. Lance looked over to see the mice running away. "This- isn't done- we can do one last round because there is no way I'm losing to you.-' Lance grumbled.

"Fine," Keith said still shaken up. Keith took the box of pocky from Lance's hands and stuck a piece in his mouth. Lance moved closer biting into the other end. Keith started taking bigger bites than what he has been and Lance copied him.

Keith was getting closer and closer to Lance's face. Not wanting to pull back or lose. And not wanting Lance to either. Lance noticed as well that the two of them were getting closer as he started to pull back. Keith saw this and pulled him back to the pocky stick, their lips touching, and Keith smiling. As he looked into Lance's eyes and his blushing face.

Keith pulled his head back. "I win Loverboy Lance!"

Lance stared at him "d-" he took a second to process what just happened. Then, without saying another word pulled Keith by his jacket into a kiss. 

Keith flopped forward onto Lance. "What th-"

Lance pressed his lips against his, softly kissing him. Holding Keith in a tight, cozy embrace. Keith couldn't move, but quite frankly didn't want to. After a few solemn seconds, Lance pulled his head away from Keith's and they both sat back up. Staring at each other.

"Well now we can say we've had TWO bonding moments," Keith chuckled.

Lance blushed looking back at him. "TELL NO ONE."

Keith started laughing. "Okay, okay! My lips are sealed about this one."

Word Count: 1,139 words


	2. The Prince and His Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! Enjoy!

Prince Lance. Where could Keith begin to start? Keith had moved into high enough ranks that during the war between the Blue Kingdom and the Pirates, he was his personal escort, his bodyguard for example. His knight.

The Pirates were led by a nasty leader known as Hagar. They have been invading different kingdoms. It was brought to the Royal Blue Family's attention that they were next. So they had to keep their children safe. Keith's job was to protect Lance. It was something that to most was seen as a great honor. However, Keith thought of this as a chance to impress Lance and make himself known.

They were walking through the garden next to the front gates which would lead out to the bridge over the moat of the palace. Lance looked up from the marigolds to look into Keith's face. "Have you heard what my parents are planning?" Lance asked. Keith had never been the kind of person to keep up with the castle gossip. 

"No, I have not your Majesty," Keith said not blinking, staying still and alert.

"Your Majesty?" Lance chuckled at the sound of that title. "Please just call me Lance!" He never liked the title of your majesty. It made him sound more important than he actually was. "I think you're a friend at this point. I mean we can only sleep in the same room so many times. Even if it is just a hammock you've set up because my Dad told you too." Lance chuckled out. He felt like it was a bit of an overbearing order for his Dad to put Keith in his room but there was no way he was about to complain about a hot knight protecting him.

"Sure thing Lance. Anyways am I supposed to know what's happening?" Keith was curious. If it had anything to do with Lance he wanted to know. He was ordered to protect him no matter what. Especially since he was supposed to be the next possible King of the Blue Kingdom. Keith was told that Lance's father specifically wanted Keith to be assigned the job so as soon as his platoon had come back from a mission he was told the news. 

Of course, he was moved out later that day and then arrived at the palace early morning to meet with the king to discuss what he would be dong as Prince Lance's escort. He wasn't exactly sure what the duties would be or what to expect. Not that he was disappointed with the job at all. In fact, he was kind of excited to be given such an "honor" to quote his platoon mates. He had heard many things about Prince Lance both good and bad. But that wasn't going to make him any less excited. He was told that the prince was charismatic and kind, of course, he didn't know what else he would have possibly expected from a prince. Being dashing was a kind of prince job.

"Well, apparently my father is talking about going to war with the Pirates and taking out Hagar before they get the chance to invade our kingdom. My brothers said they're going to fight alongside the soldiers." Lance said nervously. Almost timid at the thought. "I would fight too but I kinda don't want too. Stuff like that isn't for me. My dad wouldn't let me do it anyway. I just feel bad I can't help like the rest of my family is. I just feel like dead weight right now. Especially for you." 

Keith was surprised. "Hey if everything goes downhill someone has to be here for backup. To lend a hand. I mean what if something were to happen to your parents or your siblings. As long as you survive I know I've done my job. So please Prince Lance, don't talk like that!" Keith said this almost out of breath. He wasn't about to let Lance of all people talk bad about himself. Not now. Not ever. It hurt his weak little heart too much.

"Keith I-" 

"Pince Lance is needed in the dining hall! Again Prince Lance needs to be sat down for dinner!" It was one of the servants. calling for them to return. Lance Just wanted to stay here for a little while longer. But he knew he would never find the words to respond to what Keith just said. No matter how much he wanted to or tried.

"Well Prince Lance that's our queue," Keith chuckled out. He extended his arm out to help Lance get out of the flower bed. Lance didn't grab it. "Uhh Lance, are you okay." Lance was still silent.

He finally spoke softly while looking up at Keith. "Keith, will you sit down with me? Dinner can wait. Just for a few more minutes! Please!" Keith was taken by surprise by the offer but how could he say no? But before he sat down he yelled back to the servant.

"His Majesty is busy at the moment but it won't take him long!" The servant nodded back at Keith and proceeded to leave. Keith looked back down to Lance. "Sure Prince Lance." Keith had never felt so happy that himself of all people had been granted permission to relax and hangout the prince. 

Keth wasn't going to keep lance waiting any longer. Lance held out his hand to which Keith took in his as he adjusted himself to sit in the grass between the marigolds and the roses. Lance smiled at Keith. "Keith do you ever just to and smell the flowers for no reason. Just so you can say you had the time to, The time to relax and let your guard down enough to smell the scent of roses? Or sneeze when you ingest the pollen of a daffodil? Just the feeling of control. owning that I have that leisure time is enough to make me smile."

Keith just stares into Lance's eyes hearing everything but no response except for his simple words. "Yes" was all Keith could manage to get out. Making Lance confused and Keith felt like an idiot.

Lance covered his mouth to try ad stop himself from laughing. "You know what Keith? I'm happy my Dad picked you as my knight in shining armor!" Keith had a soft pink tint spread across his face. However, he had it hidden by smelling the roses he was sitting next to until his heart could calm down.

"Again! Prince Lance is requested to be in the dining hall. King's orders!" They hear the servant's voice yell again. Lance nudged Keith. 

"Well, let's get out of here Keith." Lance put his arm on Keiths shoulders for support to get up.

Keith chuckled. "After you, Prince Lance." They both left the garden and headed to the dining hall for dinner.

Word Count: 1,142 words


	3. The First Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! Enjoy!

It was the beginning of a new school year. Which meant a lot of things for Lance Mcclain. One of them was him being able to celebrate another round of great fun adventures that the school year had to offer. Which also meant he'd get to see Keith. 

He would never admit it to anyone. Not in his lifetime or in the next. But Lance had liked Keith since 6th grade. Lance was ready for the homecoming dance, but more importantly, the football games and parades. Tonight was the first football game of the season. 

They would be facing an undefeated team too, but that didn't mean they weren't hopeful. They have never won against them before and lucky them, they were the first game of the year. This could make or break the school rep. Lance was excited because he knew he would get to see Keith on the field trying is hardest to win. That gave Lance butterflies every time he thought about it throughout the day. 

"Lance, are you listening to anything I've been saying?" Pidge had been talking to him and Hunk for a little while now, but Lance had his mind on the game tonight.

"SO you're going to ask Allura to the dance? Good luck Pigeon!" That was Lance's favorite nickname for her. Yeah, I'll need all the luck I can get! I don't even know if she's single or not. Let alone if she even likes girls at all! I'm just kinda scared about the rejection and how I'll handle it. 

Lance had known how Pidge had felt about Allura for a while now. After all, she was their bisexual disaster. It was exciting seeing her whole thing for Allura unfold. Lance and Hunk were rooting for her from the start.

"So you're still going to the game tonight. Right, Lance? Hunk had piped up to join the conversation, looking up from his homemade meals. 

"Yeah, he will be! Especially If Keith is there" Pidge chuckled out. 

"Okay, Okay you two I get it. But I hope they do good at the game tonight. We don't want our team to lose the first game of the season." Lance looked away as he stretched and there he was. Keith walking by his table to go sit with some other kids. The rest of the football team. Lance had pink grazed across his face. He was in a trance. Until he heard his friends start to make fun of him. 

"Ooooooo Lancey! Lance? LANCE SNAP OUT OF IT! Now they had started a small scene. Lance had looked back at them to tell them to quiet down. Keith looked back at their table. 

"Lance is everything okay?" Keith asked from a few feet away not far from his table.

"Uhhh yeah everything is good... It's all fine. It's Great! You're great!" He could tell Keith was starting to get confused by what he was saying so Lance stopped talking.

"Uh okay. You're coming to my game tonight right Lance? " Like hell if he wasn't. Lance had nothing to muster up so Pidge chimed in.

"Yeah, Keith well all be there!" Thank god Pidge was there to save Lance from the embarrassment of responding.

"Awesome well I'll see you guys there then!" Keith seemed to have a brighter expression. Lance couldn't stop staring at his smile. Keith noticed this. "See you there Lance," he said with a wink that only lance could see. Lance started to get red in the face. Keith smiled and went to go sit down at his table.

Hunk chimed in. "Well, that was... strange right?" He said looking at Pidge.

"That was one of the weirdest conversations I have ever seen Lance in. And he didn't even talk." Pidge started cracking up. "I-I had to talk for him!" She looked like she was about to cry while laughing. Lance snapped out of it and turned back to Pidge and Hunk.

"Thanks for the help back there guys. I forgot how to speak for a minute there. So Hunk I'm gonna assume you and Shay are going to Homecoming together. And hopefully, Allura feels the same way Pidge. But If you two have dates what will I do?" Lance didn't want to be left alone at Homecoming of his sophomore year.

"Well, Pidge if Allura is straight Ill make you cookies ad bring you some mint ice cream to cheer you up! Hunk replied to Lance and pIdge at the same time. "But it's not like your gonna be all alone LAnce. I mean" Hunk leaned around Lance's shoulder to look at Keith who was stealing small glances at Lance. "Maybe you should ask Keith to the dance!" Lance choked on his food in shock.

"You know I could never do that! He doesn't like me anyway. So what would be the point? It would just make me more upset. But it's not like its the worst suggestion you've told me before." Lance said thinking Hunk was a crazy person. "But what if he says no. Or worse! What if he tells his team and they make fun of me!!!. 

"Lance you need to calm down. Just relax. Besides the dance is still a week away! Just make sure you're ready before 7:00 to go to the game tonight. You have to cheer Keith on!" Lance raised his head. 

"You're right Hunk. I'm just gonna enjoy myself tonight." 

Pidge smiled. "That's my boy!" She said standing up to throw away her tray as she patted his head. 

The rest of the school day went by pretty slowly but finally, the clock hit 3:30. Lance could finally go home. He got onto the bus and saw Keith. Keith smiled and nodded his head. Lance waved and went to go sit farther back on the bus. The bus stopped at Lance's house to where he got off. He waved bye to Keith and left. He could have sworn he saw a small blush in Keith's expression. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Lance got inside and showered. He did some of his math and went to go get ready. He got out his outfit. A blue shirt and some blue jeans. He felt like there was something missing to the look He grabbed some face paint that was the school's colors. Blue and white and painted his face. He added some extra blue glitter to his cheeks and changed from the blue jeans to some sports shorts. He heard a honk and got a text from Pidge to come outside. 

Lance grabbed his wallet and phone. He slid on his shoes and ran out the door. Ready for the first game.

Word Count: 1,117 words


End file.
